runescapemmofandomcom-20200215-history
RunescapeMMO Wiki
Home - RSWebclients.com RSWebclients Home Forum Toplist Webclient List Hamachi Webclient List Chatbox Tools Status Checker Control Panel Create a Webclient Add a Server My Upgrades Shop Donate Hide Create a webclient in three easy steps! Create your account. Signing up includes being able to create webclients and posting on the forums. Create your client. Click this to get started. Customize your webclient to whatever fits your needs.There is many loaders to choose from. Advertise in the community. RSWebclients offers many ways to get your webclient known. You can advertise on the Xat chatbox or post on the forums. Also having a toplist allows users to fight to the top of the list. The choices are endless. Community Announcements RSWebclients Staff Evaluations start today - Ace Every month, starting today, the staff team will start to be evaluated by the users of the community. The Administrators (Currently only me...) will read over all of the evaluations that are submitted. DO NOT post your evaluations on this thread. You can evaluate the staff team by clicking here: http://www.rswebclients.com/forum/Forum-...valuations Before making an evaluation, make sure you read this first: http://www.rswebclients.com/forum/Announ...evaluation Evaluations close in 7 days. Promotions, Demotions, and Forum changes - Ace Sorry about all the confusion about the site being offline that was going on yesterday. RSWebclients will stay online, but there has been a few changes to the staff team. Demotions: Daz has been demoted from Jr. Administrator Darren has been demoted from Chatbox moderator Adz has been demoted from Chatbox moderator Icandoit has been demoted from Chatbox moderator Promotions: Byron/Ace has been promoted to Administrator DanneTF has been promoted to Chatbox moderator Itachi has been promoted to Chatbox moderator Virus has been promoted to chatbox moderator Congratulations to all of the new staff members. :) New categories: A few new categories have been added to the forum. Goodbyes Humor RuneScape Development Show-off Requests Graphics Community voting polls It is still a debate whether a programming section will be added to the forum. Leave your suggestions below if you want any say in the matter. - Byron Rules, Staff Updates, and Miscellaneous posts - Ace Rules: Rules for both the chatbox and forum have been remade. I advise you all to re-read them before going to the chatbox and posting on the forums again. You can view the chatbox and forum rules in the Documents section. http://www.rswebclients.com/forum/Thread-Chatbox-Rules http://www.rswebclients.com/forum/Thread-Forum-Rules Staff: I know we're a bit late and most of you already know, but there have been questions about the staff team that I feel need to be announced. If you are ever confused about who is actually part of the staff team versus a temporary moderator on the chatbox, you can few the staff team by clicking HERE. A link to the page can also be found in the bottom right of the main index of the forums. Most of you wonder where Adz is. His timezone is completely opposite of the main population of RSW. He is most likely online modding while most of you are sleep. Satan has taken a temporary leave due to family issues. He still has his rank on the forums, so he will be back soon. Miscellaneous threads: Lately there has been numerous threads that absolutely make no sense at all. Newly created accounts posting paragraphs of random words. For example: Marry james basketball cream sugar goes on cake, basketball new NCAA champion of the world 42. Please make sure you report these posts when you see them so the moderators of the site can deal with it. They are spam bots, not real people, unless someone is doing it intentionally. Recent Updates - Kieran Staff Updates: Byron has been promoted to global moderator Jet/Icandoit has been promoted to chatbox & forum moderator Satan has been promoted to chatbox moderator Site Updates: Callback System modified to have more diverse outputs Chatbox added back to the site ~Kieran Welcome, instakill! Last Visit: Today at 02:25 AM! Private Messages: Unread 0, 4 Total Logout Top 10 Servers 1) GravityScape V2Votes: 828 2) TrudaScapeVotes: 480 3) BlainScapeVotes: 442 4) PerfectionXSpawnPkVotes: 438 5) AlarisVotes: 278 6) GoDzRSPS.Votes: 271 7) Snow317Votes: 231 8) Lost EmpireVotes: 222 9) Official GadorXVotes: 213 10) Project-BlizVotes: 196 New Servers ProjectXScape Reckless pk DarkSouls Rune4Deathv2 HurrtaV Runescape420 siruisx Grandemscape bestrsps Atiloc Home | Forum | Status Checker | Chatbox | ToS Category:Browse